Kids and Betrayal
by Huntress91
Summary: Bella remembers the Cullens but doesn't go into a depression thanks to Leah and Seth. Bella is turned by Victoria and they become best friends. She goes to join the Volturi and finds her mate in Alec. Leah and Seth come and visit Bella but keep it hidden from the Cullens. What happens when Bella is on a mission to observe the Cullens for creating a hybrid?


I do not own Twilight. Characters might be OC.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Isabella POV**

"Bella, we're leaving," Edward said. We were in the forest behind my house. Inside I was glad he was leaving, he was becoming too controlling and manipulative. Outward, I showed a hurt expression and thanking God he couldn't read my mind.

"B-but why?" I stuttered.

"We can't stay here much longer. Carlisle is supposed by thirty-three and barely looks twenty-seven. We have to move on," Edward answered, pretending to be sad, but I could tell he was lying. With that, he kissed my forehead and turned and left.

I smirked and started walking back towards the house, pulling my phone out on the way. I called Victoria, my best friend, and invited her over. I then did the same to Leah and Seth. By the time I got back to the house, Victoria, Seth and Leah were greeting each other. We were all best friends, even though Victoria was a vampire and Seth and Leah were shapeshifters. After greeting them all and inviting them in, I offered Victoria some blood, which I kept hidden just for her, and cooked myself, Seth and Leah some food.

"Vicky, can you change me please?" I asked. Vicky looked at me before nodding. Leah and Seth glanced up at me, then each other before shrugging and carried on eating. "Can you change me on Friday while Charlie is out fishing for the weekend? That way we can stage my death easily," I said, thinking logically.

"Yeah, I'll come over at 4 on Friday and change you at 5. Sound good with you three?" Vicky said. I nodded, and Seth copied me.

"Sounds good to me. Seth and I will stay here while you're changing Bella," Leah said. I dipped my head in acknowledgement.

Today I am getting changed by my sister, Vicky. I'm not nervous. I am absolutely determined to do this. I spend the morning cooking meals for Leah and Seth, so they don't have to worry about cooking, then I shower and put on my favourite plaid shirt and black skinny jeans. Once I was ready, I opened the door and saw my best friends. I let them in and lead them to the kitchen. I showed them where the food is and where Vicky's emergency blood is stored.

I walked upstairs and laid on my bed, waiting for Vicky to initiate the change. She walked in silently and came towards the bed, the two shapeshifters following behind her.

"Don't let me drain her, Leah, Seth. I will personally kill you if you do. Ready Izzy?" Vicky said. I nodded determinedly. I tilted my head, so she could see my neck. Vicky held me and bit my neck, my wrists, my ankles and, finally, above my heart. She let go and they all sat down. At first all I could feel was burning. Suddenly, I felt my shield wrap around my mind and the burning dulled. I knew what to do. I kept rerunning all my memories through my brain. From when I was born, all the way to when Vicky bit me and then did it backwards. Over and over.

 **Victoria POV**

I was heading to La Push to visit to Leah and Seth. I am the only vampire allowed unannounced on Quileute land. I was halfway to the Clearwater's house when my phone rang. I check the caller ID and saw it was Izzy.

"Hello?" I answered.

" _Hey Vicky. Wanna come around for the night? Edward just dumped me in the forest. I'm not sad, just glad. I need to discuss something with you and Leah and Seth anyways."_

"Sure. I'll be there in about 15 minutes."

" _Okay, I was about 20 minutes from the house when he left me."_

"I'll be waiting," I replied, and hung up.

I sprinted to the Clearwater's house and strolled leisurely in. I heard Izzy on the phone to Seth, asking to meet her at her house. Once they hung up, I crept up behind Seth and scared him. He jumped high in the air and when landed, he spun round. I was on the floor, clutching my stomach, heaving breath after breath. When I calmed down again, I glanced up and looked at Seth, I started laughing uncontrollably again. This was how Leah found us, me on floor and Seth chuckling. She asked what was funny, so I showed her the video I took of Seth and she joined me on the floor. Finally, we calmed down enough to walk and drive. We climbed into Leah's car and I drove to Forks. Just as we got out the car, Izzy came out the woods and greeted us all in a big hug.

After we had trudged into the kitchen and Izzy had offered me blood, which I gladly accepted, and cooked food for herself and Seth and Leah, she sat down at the table and started eating. After washing her plate, Izzy sunk back into her chair and faced me.

"Vicky, can you change me please?" she asked. I nodded after looking at her. I saw out of my peripherical vision Leah and Seth look at each other and shrug before going back to their food. "Can you change me on Friday while Charlie is out fishing for the weekend? That way we can stage my death easily." I must admit, Izzy's logicality is good sometimes.

"Yeah, I'll come over at 4 on Friday and change you at 5. Sound good with you three?" I replied. Izzy nodded, and Seth copied the movement.

"Sounds good to me. Seth and I will stay here while you're changing Bella," Leah said. I watched Izzy dip her head in acknowledgement. We started a discussion about the plan for after Izzy was changed. She was going to travel to Texas and Europe for a year and then go the Volturi and ask to join.

It was finally Friday, the day Izzy put her life in my hands. I was turning her. l showed up at her house at the agreed time and Izzy showed me where some blood was for me and where she put the food for Leah and Seth.

I followed Izzy up to her room and the shapeshifters were on my heels.

"Don't let me drain her, Leah, Seth. I will personally kill you if you do. Ready Izzy?" I said, seriously. Izzy nodded determinedly. She tilted her head, so I could see her neck. I held Izzy still and bit her neck, wrists, ankles and, finally, over her heart. I released her from my grip and sat on the edge of the bed. Leah and Seth took a place on her other side.

For three days, we sat by Izzy's side, occasionally leaving for food or blood. I didn't think she was in pain. Izzy looked as if she was sleeping, something I wish was still possible for vampires.

 _Thump, thump, thump._

Only two heartbeats could now be heard in the otherwise silent house. I stood at the end of the bed. Patiently waiting for her to open her eyes. I watched silently as Izzy breathed in, scenting the room. She sat up quickly and opened her eyes. I gasped slightly at the colour; silver. Izzy looked at me as she heard me gasp, and her eyes changed to a deep violet. She cocked her head in confusion and her eyes changed colour again, this time to gold.

 **Isabella POV**

"Izzy, your eyes," Vicky said, quietly in wonder. I fled to the mirror in the bathroom and looked at my reflection. I watched as my eyes turned from gold to silver.

"I think my eyes change due to my mood. Leah, Seth," I called. I heard them walk up the stairs cautiously. "Hurry up! I'm not going to bite. My throat only feels a little ticklish." I watched as Seth came up into view first, carrying a thermos of blood. Leah followed but gasped when she saw my eyes.

"Before you ask, I know which colours which emotions are," I started. I watched them all nod. I led them downstairs and into the kitchen, drinking from the thermos as I walked. I wrote it down and watched them read it.

 _Normal – lightning blue_

 _Happiness – violet_

 _Love – pink_

 _Sadness – midnight blue_

 _Anger – black_

 _Irritated – yellow_

 _Wonder – silver_

 _Confusion – gold_

 _Curiosity - brown_

"Excuse me for a minute, I'm going to change into something comfortable," I said, getting up from the table.

I strolled up the stairs, surprisingly not tripping. When I got to my room, I looked through the closet and found the perfect outfit. It was black leggings, dark grey cowboy boots and a blue crop top that tied behind me, showing my back and it matched my normal eye colour. As I removed my top, I noticed two tattoos, one on the back of my left shoulder. Three phoenixes flying, one after the other. The other was on my right wrist, a small scarlet oak tree. Both were the same lightning blue as my normal eye colour. I put on my clothes and called my friends up. When they skittered into my room, the stopped. They observed my skin as the tattoos came into view.

After they got over the shock, we sat on my bed and I started speaking.

"Did my death go as planned?" I asked, needing to know if I could leave with a closure.

"Yeah. Your truck was burned, and a girl's body was burned beyond recognition with only a few of your hairs to prove it was you," Leah answered. "Don't worry about Charlie. We will take care of him for you while you travel. But when you go to the Volturi, I AM coming to visit. I don't care where or who you live with, I will watch out for my little sister. No doubt Seth will look out for his other big sister and I'm sure Vicky would love to visit every few months," Leah responded. I saw Seth and Vicky nod vigorously. After Leah finished talking, I realised I had yet to look in the mirror and see myself.

I walked into the bathroom and stood in front of the floor-length mirror. I had grown a couple inches, making me now 5'6". My hair had grown so it now reached the back of my knees, it was the usual mahogany brown but now had red natural highlights. I had curves in the right places and I was paler than when I was human, but I was more tanned than the average vampire. After admiring myself, I went back into my room and plaited my hair into a tight French braid, keeping my hair out my face.

I went down to La Push and saw the wolves and said goodbye, I headed off and started on my journey to Texas first. The further I got from Forks and La Push, the more I missed my friends and brother and sister. I started the six-hour sprint.

 **-SIX HOURS LATER-**

As I arrived in Texas, I decided to go for a quick hunt as it was nearly midnight. I walked down the streets, making myself look lost. Soon, I had three men following me. I led them down an alley. I put my physical shield around us, so no one could hear them scream and so they couldn't escape. As one of them turned to grab me, I rushed behind him and grabbed him from behind, holding him still and latching my teeth to his jugular. I repeated this to each man.

Once I finished my meal and had disposed of the evidence, I was running toward a tall building. I stopped when I heard a scream. I headed in the direction of the scream and came across another vampire. She had pale blonde hair that reached the middle of her back. She was 5'4" and wore a plaid shirt and jeans. She was alone, and I watched her carefully, knowing vampires can be protective of their prey.

I jumped down from my place on the roof after she had finished her meal and disposed of the evidence. She whipped round to look at me. She looked at me warily. I stopped approaching her and just stood there, waiting for her to move first.

"Who are you?" she asked. I thought for a second, debating with myself. I decided to answer her.

"My name is Isabella, but I go by Izzy," I answered.

"Charlotte Whitlock. But you can call me Char," I replied. I liked Char. We started chatting and talked about random things. By the time I needed to leave, we were great friends and we gave each other our numbers so we can stay in touch. I turned and left, heading towards Europe, but stopping to see the sights.

As I passed through Europe, heading towards Italy, I met some vampires. My favourite were the Irish Coven, Siobhan, Liam and Maggie. Maggie was a darling and we became great friends quickly. Siobhan and Liam were friendly, and I loved talking to them. I also met Garrett and another pair of nomads, Bree and Casey. They were both only 16 when they were changed. Both girls had lost their mates and had turned to each other for comfort. They travelled alone together until I was travelling past them with Garrett. They decided to travel together and form a nomadic coven of their own. I left them with my number and promised to call later.

Finally, I reached Volterra and was roaming the street in the shadows. I walked down an alley and saw a vampire at the end. He was taller than me by 10 inches. His dark brown hair was tousled, and his crimson eyes looked at me. He was wearing a black cloak. I knew my, previously silver, eyes were now pink with love.

"Can you take me to Aro?" I asked quietly.

He nodded and, even though I could keep up with him easily, he picked me up and put me on his back before walking in the opposite direction I came from. I held on tightly and buried my face in the crook of his neck. I started trailing kisses along his neck and I knew the boy was trying to fight his instincts. When I kissed the shell of his ear, any control he had was now forgotten as he stopped and pulled me off his back and kissed me. I kissed him back passionately, tangling my hands in his hair. He trailed his tongue along my bottom lip, begging for entrance, and I willing let him in. He dominated the kiss and when we pulled back, I was breathing heavily. The boy chuckled and wrapped his arms round my waist, pulling me close. I hugged him back just as tightly and leant my head on his shoulder.

"I will take you to Aro now, okay? But don't distract me again," he said.

"I'll try not to…" I realised I hadn't told him my name nor he, his.

"Alec."

"Isabella but you can call me Izzy," I said. Alec nodded and swung me on his back. Once again, I buried my face in his neck and felt the wind whipping around us as Alec ran.

When we came to large double doors, Alec put me down and opened the doors. I followed him to the middle of the room and watched as Aro got up from his throne and walked towards us. He took Alec's hand, then let go after a second and looked at me.

"You wished to see me, child?" Aro asked. I nodded.

"Yes, I was wondering if I could join the guard?" I said. Aro grinned like a kid on Christmas morning.

"I would love for you to join. May I ask what your gift is?" I nodded slowly.

"I have a powerful mental shield, which I had as a human. I also have a physical shield." I said.

"Amazing," Aro said. The throne room doors opened, and a female vampire walked in, followed by about 20 humans. I melted into the shadows and watched as Aro greeted the tour group. After welcoming them, Aro let the vampires have their dinner. I saw two humans try to run for the door. I trapped them in my shield and stalked over to them. I walked through my shield and leapt on the first one, a male. He had bronze coloured hair and green eyes, he looked like Edward. After draining the first human, I pounced on the second one. Once they were both drained, I turned and saw the vampires in the room looking at me. I looked at them questioningly. Aro spoke up.

"How old are you, child?" I thought for a second and asked a question.

"What is the date?" Aro looked confused but answered me question anyways.

"It's the 5th July. Why?" I quickly did the maths in my head.

"I have been a vampire for exactly two months. Why are they all looking at me like that?" My eyes turned yellow because I was getting irritated with all the stares. They all gasped.

"We are just wondering about your tattoos and your eyes. You also have impeccable control for a new born," Aro said, gazing at me in wonder. "Alec can you show her to your room, please?" I saw Alec nod and he walked towards me, taking my hand, he showed me out the throne room and to instead his room. When we got to his room, he motioned me inside. It was amazing, it had a large king-sized bed in the middle of the room. To the left of the door, was a bookcase with more books than I have ever had. The rest of the room was amazing. I turned to Alec and spoke softly.

"It's a beautiful room, Alec." A smile spread across his face and he went and sat on the bed, taking a book of the bookcase and started reading. I glanced around and decided to take a shower. I grabbed a towel and told Alec I would be back. I walked into the bathroom, which was bigger than my old bedroom back in Forks. I turned the shower on and hopped in.

After I had showered and dried and got dressed into black skinny jeans and a purple long sleeved top, I walked into where I knew Alec was. He was still in the same position. I went and sat in front of him and heard him put the book down. I felt something pulling gently on my hair and I recognised it as a brush. I relaxed and leant into Alec slightly as he continued brushing my hair. After he finished brushing my hair, he pulled me up the bed, so I was laying in his arms. I sighed daintily, I knew that if I could, I would be sleeping now.

I looked up at Alec and saw him looking up at the ceiling, eyes closed. I pressed kisses along his neck and up towards his lips. Once I reached his lips, he turned his head slightly and captured them in a passionate kiss. We pulled away after a few minutes and just laid there for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Twenty-Five Years Later**

I sat with Alec on our bed, remembering when Vicky, Leah and Seth first came to visit.

 _ **-FLASHBACK-**_

 _Today was the day Leah and Seth were coming to meet my mate, my Alec, and my new family, the Volturi._

 _I could hear three sets of footsteps approaching. I recognised them as Vicky, Leah and Seth. It was just me, Alec, Jane, Aro, Marcus and Caius in the throne room. I could hardly contain my excitement to see my sisters and brother and was vibrating slightly in excitement. Alec chuckled at my antics and Jane was smiling, something I realised she only did to me and Alec. I heard their steps pause for a second outside the door and then Vicky opened the doors. I watched as they made their way to stand in front of the brothers and Aro greeted them._

" _Welcome to Volterra," Aro said, with the same grin etched on his face. I was in the shadows and they couldn't see me. I glanced at Aro and he nodded infinitesimally, allowing me to greet my friends. I squealed and leapt forwards, towards Vicky first. She turned just as I barrelled into her and knocked us onto the floor. She laughed and hugged me close tightly. When I got up, I was immediately pulled into warm arms and I held on to Seth as tightly as he held me. Chuckling, Leah pulled me into her arms and we hugged each other gently._

 _When my feet finally hit the floor, I spoke to Aro._

" _Can me, Jane and Alec be excused please?" I asked. I watched Aro nod. I pulled them all to family room. When we got there, Alec sat next to Jane on one sofa and Vicky, Leah and Seth sat on the other sofa. I sat on Alec's lap and draped my feet over Jane's. We sat in silence for a few minutes, just looking at each other. Seth broke the silence first._

" _Introductions are always nice, Izzy," Seth said. Pulling me out of my dream-like trance._

" _What? Oh yeah, Jane, Alec this is Vicky, Seth and Leah. Leah, Seth, Vicky, this is Jane my best friend and other sister and this is Alec, my boyfriend," I introduced. I saw Vicky and Leah glance at each other before turning to Alec. I groaned and buried my face in his neck, knowing what they were going to say._

" _If you ever hurt our sister," Vicky started. "We will hurt and burn you slowly until you are dead. Okay?" I felt Alec nod and heard Jane giggle quietly so only Alec and I heard._

" _I already told him that. I said that if he hurt my only friend, then there will be hell to pay," Jane said. I looked up._

" _I need to go shopping. Want to come Vicky, Leah, Seth?" They all nodded. "Want to come Jane, Alec?" Jane nodded but Alec shook his head._

" _As much as I would love to, I have duties to tend to," Alec said. I nodded and kissed his lips lightly before bouncing off._

 _ **-END OF FLASHBACK-**_

I was interrupted by my phone ringing. I checked the caller ID and saw it was Seth. I answered.

"Hello Seth."

" **Hi Izzy. How are you? How's Alec?"**

I could tell something was bothering him and guessed it had something to do with Cullens. They had returned to Forks two years after leaving me.

"We're good, Seth. What's bothering you? I know there is something, I can tell in your voice."

" **Before I tell you, can you get Aro? He needs to hear this."**

"Sure, give me a second."

I pulled the phone away from my ear and got out of the bed. Alec was in the throne room on guard duty. I sprinted to the throne room and knocked before entering. I walked in and saw Aro sitting on his throne. I walked closer and addressed Aro.

"Master, Seth is on the phone and has asked for you to listen to something he needed to tell you," I said. He nodded.

"Everyone except Jane and Alec is dismissed," Aro said, addressing the vampires in the room. They all filed out and soon it was just me, Alec, Jane and the Brothers in the room. I put Seth on speaker. Alec walked up to my right and Jane came to my left.

"Okay Seth, you can speak now," I said.

" **It involves the Cullens. Edward impregnated a human and she gave birth to twins. We don't know if they are dangerous or not. He then changed the human. We wanted to tell you, so you can deal with it how you see necessary,"** Seth said. I snorted quietly. He wouldn't change me and yet he changes this random human.

"I have an idea. So, I go and pretend to offer help because the Volturi are coming because they heard rumours about an immortal child. But, I am getting information for you to see if the twins really a threat are." I suggested. Aro nodded.

"That could work. Seth, do you think you and the pack could keep your thoughts hidden until Izzy got there and she can shield your mind?" Aro said.

" **We can do it. When will Izzy show up?"**

"Two weeks at the latest," I said. "I will text you when I'm close"

" **Okay. I will tell Leah and the pack. I need to go. Anything important I need to know now before I go?"**

"Don't tell anyone about my involvement with the Volturi, I want to keep that a surprise. They think I'm dead, don't they?"

" **Yeah they do, see you soon."**

Seth hung up and I put my phone in my pocket. Speaking while I do so, "Well seems like I need to start packing for a short trip. How long till you plan on coming to 'eliminate the threat'?"

"Two months from now. I'll make sure Alice gets a vision of it." Aro answered my undirected question. I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Master, can I steal Jane for a couple hours? I need some clothes and I don't fancy going shopping with anyone else."

"You may go with Jane but be back in five hours. Both of you will do double guard duty though to make up for it. Alec, do you want to go with them?" Aro said. Alec shook his head.

"I know what Izzy's like when shopping on a time limit and the best person is to go with her, is Jane," I chuckled at his words and kissed him quickly before dragging Jane out with me towards the streets of Volterra.

* * *

 **Leah POV**

I was sat in the Cullen house, watching Emmett play COD. I was sat on the sofa next to Charlotte and had Seth on the other side of me. Seth got a text and started getting excited. I raised an eyebrow at him and he showed me the text.

 _I'm nearly there._

I looked at him confused and he looked at me, silently saying 'who the hell do you think it is'. Realisation dawned on me and I started getting excited as well. Charlotte nudged me, and I showed her Seth's phone. She read it and looked to the door. I heard a car pulling up the drive and Carlisle and Edward walked down the stairs, looking at us all. We just shrugged and looked back at the door, waiting for the visitor.

"I don't hear a heartbeat. Must be a vampire." Carlisle said.

We listened as a car door opened and two feet hit the gravel. The car door slammed, and the person walked slowly up to the door. I heard the front door open and in stepped Izzy.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked, disbelief colouring his voice.

"Carlisle," she said curtly. Edward just stood there opening and closing his mouth.

"What's wrong Eddie? Cat got your tongue?" Izzy said, smirking.

"Be-Bella? How? I thought you died 25 years ago," Edward said.

"Technically, I did die." I laughed at her response.

I watched as Izzy's eyes scanned the room. They stopped when she saw me and Seth. She squealed loudly and threw herself at me. I opened my arms just in time to stop her knocking me over.

"I missed you, sister," she said.

"I missed you too. Now, let go. I think Seth wants a hug." With that sentence, Izzy let go and threw herself onto Seth.

"I missed you too, brother." He picked her up and spun her around in circles. After Seth put her down, Carlisle started talking, getting over the shock of seeing Izzy.

"How are Seth and Leah your brother and sister? You are a vampire and they are shifters." I rolled my eyes.

"Wow, really, I never knew. Thanks for telling me," Izzy said, sarcastically. "How we are related doesn't matter to you but, because I know you won't let it go, I'll tell you. Charlie and Sue married and then ten years later Charlie died of a heart attack." I laughed at her response. Personally, Seth and I never really liked Charlie, so we didn't really care about him. Charlie never was Izzy's father. All he did was work, go fishing and watch sports.

 **Izzy POV**

I spun around and scanned the room again. I saw my friend, Maggie.

"Maggie!" I squealed, opening my arms as she came and hugged me fiercely.

"You should have come and visited, Izzy," Siobhan said. I nodded. Next, I saw Char.

I walked over and gave Char a hug.

"How are you Char? Haven't heard from you in a long time," I asked, my eyes turning brown in curiosity. I heard gasps from the Cullens and anyone who I hadn't met yet.

"I'm doing good Izzy. Enjoying your stay so far?" she asked sarcastically.

"It has been amazing Char, just the best." I said, everyone could hear the sarcasm in my voice. I turned to Garrett. "Anyway, Garrett, where's Bree and Casey? I want to see them."

"They have gone hunting," Garrett replied. "Should be back by dawn." I nodded.

"I'm going to see if anything has changed. See you later," I said, walking upstairs and into a new room.

As I walked in, I looked around. The walls were a baby blue and they floor was cherry wood. It had a light grey rug and two matching beds were in the middle the room. Along one wall was a bookcase filled with hundreds of books. The opposite wall was the typical glass wall that was very common in the Cullen house.

Sat on one of the beds, were two small children. One had wavy blonde hair, reaching the small of her back. The other girl had curly pale brown hair that was the same length as the others. They both had the same eyes, bright blue, replicating the sky. I guessed they were the twins. They looked so scared, clinging to each other tightly. After closing the door behind me, I walked up to them slowly, sitting on the edge of the bed. I opened my arms and they both crawled into my arms. I held them tightly and gave them the comfort they so desperately desired. After about 10 minutes, I asked them a question.

"What are your names?" I asked softly. I saw them glance at each other quickly. "I promise I won't hurt you." The blonde twin spoke up.

"My name is Evangeline, but I prefer Evie. That is Emmeline, but she prefers Emma."

"Are you thirsty or hungry?" They both nodded.

"The last time we ate was probably two days ago," Evie started.

"But we last had blood a week ago," Emma finished. Inside I was seething. The stupid Cullens can't even feed two children.

"Would you like some food or blood?" I asked.

"Blood please. There is some animal blood in the fridge, but we are both allergic to it. The others don't care. They tell us to either drink it or starve." My anger at the Cullens has increased tenfold.

"Come on, I have some blood bags in my car. It's human blood, you can have it," I said. They both nodded. "Would you like come with me downstairs or do you want to stay here while I go get it?"

"Come with you. I don't want them to come near us, they scare us. Especially the small one, she forces us to wear clothes we don't like," Evie said. Seems like Evie is the speaker and Emma seems to be the observer. I picked them up and put them both on my hips. I walked downstairs and out the door. Just as I reached my car, Edward came and stared at the twins. The both whimpered and hid behind my hair, trying to get as far away from Edward as possible.

"What do you want Eddie?" I asked. Edward stepped closer to me.

"Where are you taking my children?" I scoffed. His children. It seems like they prefer me to all the Cullens combined.

"I am giving them the blood they so desperately need, and you aren't giving them," I said.

"We are giving them blood. They just don't drink it." Seemed like the Cullens don't ask them why they aren't drinking it. "Why do you need to take them anyway? We have blood in the fridge for them."

"If you want the answer, then you will ask them yourself," I answered, turning toward my car. I heard Edward start towards us and I put my shield around myself and the twins, preventing him from coming closer. He rebounded off it and I heard his newborn scream his name. I put Evie and Emma down and they hugged each other, keeping me in their line of sight. I saw the other vampires come outside after hearing the commotion. The twins' 'mother' started calling them.

"Evangeline, Emmeline, come here." I recognised that voice. I spun round on my heels.

"Sarah Stanley?!" I screamed incredulously. The person mentioned looked at me and opened her mouth and spoke in her high-pitched voice.

"Who invited her? Never mind. Why is this idiot here? Evangeline, Emmeline, come here now!" Sarah demanded. I was tempted to rip her head off. Before I could say anything, Evie spoke up.

"No, we won't. You have never cared for us. You barely feed us, you never ask what we want. Izzy has been better than you in an hour than you have since we've been born." I was touched and angry. Touched they prefer me to their own parents. Angry because Eddie and Sarah are supposed to care for their children. Eddie started taunting me.

"Okay then. You do what you want. You can stay with that idiot. She will forever be alone. Never finding a mate." He carried on taunting me. My face went blank, but my eyes were slowly turning pitch black. As he carried on his taunting, Leah and Seth came up to the twins and picked them up, slowly backing away. I was grateful to them for taking Evie and Emma out of harm's way. They knew how I was when I got angry. By the time he finished my eyes were as black as void.

"Shoot. Everyone, back up!" I faintly heard Seth saying. I watched as everyone except Eddie and Sarah backed away. A smirk slowly made its way onto my face and everyone cringed at the sight of it. Eddie tried to escape but I had my shield surrounding us. He just rebounded and fell to the floor in front of me. He leapt up and I started circling him. He lunged at me, but I dodged easily.

"Tsk, tsk, Eddie boy. I thought you knew better than that." He opened his big mouth and started throwing obscenities at me. I grew angrier with every word that came out his mouth and finally, I snapped. I lunged at him and threw him on the ground. I then proceeded to rip his arms and legs off and threw them into far the trees. I left his head attached to his torso and let my shield down. I turned and smirked. Leah and Seth smirked back at me.

"Isabella! How could you do that? I raised you better than that!" I looked over to Esme and saw a disappointed look on her face. I full on laughed and heard Seth and Leah chuckling.

"Oh Esme. You didn't raise me. In retrospect, no one did. I took care of myself and my mother when I was six. Then when I moved to Forks, I cooked and cleaned for my father. I didn't want to, but I was forced to, otherwise it would be pizza and steak every night for dinner. Yes, I cooked for Seth and Leah, but I chose to. They were my actual family, offering to help me cook or clean. You, Esme, just enjoyed forcing food down my throat," I said, still chuckling. I saw Carlisle rush into the forest, probably to retrieve Eddie's limbs.

I walked over to Seth and Leah and when I was close enough, Evie and Emma flung themselves on me. I picked them up and asked Leah to get the blood out of my car. I took the twins inside and sat them at the island. Leah came in a passed me the blood. I put it in the microwave, heated it up and put it in two cups, which I passed to Evie and Emma. They drank the blood greedily and once they finished, I cleaned the cups with vampire speed and took them into the living room where everyone had gone. I sat on the sofa and Emma and Evie situated their selves on my lap. I waited in silence for someone to ask the first question. I didn't have to wait long.

"How were you changed, Bella? Why didn't I see it?" Alice asked. I snorted.

"1, it's Isabella. 2, you didn't see it because you are too worried about your own happiness than others, Alice. 3, I was changed by Victoria," I said simply.

"Who dressed you, Bella? As far as I remember, you had no dress sense at all," Alice said, as if it was nothing.

"At least I don't dabble in people's future. Oh, and I dressed myself thank you very much," I said, winking at Seth. Seth snickered.

As I was finishing my short explanation, Carlisle walked down the stairs. He looked straight at me and ignored everyone else.

"That was unnecessary, Isabella. While you are staying here, you are to refrain from hunting humans, we taught you better than that!"

"Tut, tut Carlisle. And I won't refrain from doing what is natural to vampires. You think you are superior to others, Carlisle, because you drink animal blood. You are wrong." I turned to my friends. "Who wants to bet he hasn't asked everyone else to drink animal blood instead of human?" I asked sarcastically. As I finished my rhetorical question, I got a text. I opened it quickly and my eyes glowed violet as I read who it was from. Vicky.

 _I'll be there tomorrow._

My bored eyes lit up in happiness, knowing one of my best friends was going to be here with me might just get me through the duration of my stay.

"Are the Egyptians coming? I need to visit them soon," I asked Eddie, Dutch plaiting Emma's pale brown hair. The Cullens looked shocked that I knew so many vampires. I really did want to see them. Especially Ben and Tia. I could now play catch with fire with Ben and Tia was my perfect little sister that I just couldn't help but protect from harm. Eddie answered my question.

"Yes, they should be here soon." I dipped my head. I absently made idle chit chat, catching up with my brother and sister.

An hour later, I heard a car pull down the drive, I shared a look with Seth and I stood up and walked outside, pulling the twins behind me, I still didn't trust them with the Cullens. As I watched the car pull up, my eyes burned brown with curiosity about who it was. That quickly changed when the occupants got out the car and my eyes turned violet. When Tia spotted me, the normally quiet girl, squealed, the one thing only I could get her to do, jumped at me. I opened my arms just in time before she barrelled into me. Laughing, I hugged her back just as enthusiastically. Once she let me go, I turned to Ben. He opened his arms wide for me and I leapt into his arms. He picked me up and spun me round.

"Hey Dizzy Izzy. Nice to see you too," Ben said, chuckling. I laughed too and turned to Amun and Kebi. I hugged them both gently. Once I let go, I led them inside and sat back in my seat. Emma comes and sits on my lap. I put her on my left knee and pull Evie on my other knee.

"Who's this, Dizzy?" Tia asked. Tia and Ben called me Dizzy, cause when I first met them I was dizzy and could hardly walk straight. I bounced Emma on my knee and started introductions.

"This is Emma," I pointed, to the bouncing girl on my leg. "And this is Evie." I gestured to the blonde twin. "These two are the people who the Volturi are coming for." I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. They just wanted to see if they were a threat.

"Hey, Ben. Come outside for a minute? I want to show you something." He nodded, and I led him outside. The shifters and vampires trailed behind curious about what I was going to show. "Okay everyone, stay there please. Wouldn't want you to get hurt now would we," I said smirking. Just in case, I put my physical shield around myself and Ben, making sure to keep my mental shield covering my friends and family, including the twins. "Ready Ben?" I saw him nod, curiosity burning bright in his crimson eyes.

I conjured a ball of fire with my hands and heard my peers all gasp in wonder and shock. Ben had a look of happiness on his face. He beckoned towards himself and I knew what he wanted. I threw the ball of fire at him. Everyone but the Egyptians gasped and some even shouted 'no'. I laughed as he caught it and threw it between his hands. He chucked it back at me and I caught it. We continued like this for hours, just throwing fire to each other.

* * *

It was late, and I had just put the twins to bed, with a promise to stay with them all night. I closed the sound-proof door and took my phone out my pocket. I called Alec.

(Isabella – **Alec** )

" **Izzy!"**

"Alec! I miss you. I can't believe Aro wants me to do this."

" **Aww, it's okay Izzy. I'll make it up to you."**

"I look forward to that. The twins are no threat. The Cullens are horrific at caring for the poor kids. Did you know that they are allergic to animal blood, yet the Cullens tell them to either drink it or starve? They don't deserve to care for the children."

" **What?! I don't believe it. Shall I get Aro for you?"**

"Yes please. He needs to know this." I heard the wind as Alec rushed to what I assumed was the throne room, which was where Aro almost always was.

" **Ah Isabella. What can I do for you?"**

"I wanted to update you about my 'trip'. The twins are no threat. The Cullens are horrific at caring for the poor kids. They are allergic to animal blood, yet the Cullens tell them to either drink it or starve. They don't deserve to care for the children." I said this with barely contained anger.

" **Oh, the poor things! We will take them out of their custody."**

"Thank god. It was hard to look at the Cullens without killing them for what they put the children through."

" **Okay Isabella. I will talk to you soon."**

"Bye Aro." I heard Alec walk back to our room through the phone, and I waited for him to speak.

" **How are you, Izzy? Apart from seeing the Cullens."**

"Oh, I'm great. I miss you so much of course. But here witnessing for the Cullens is the Egyptians, Char and her mate, Garrett and his coven and the Irish. There are a few others as well but those are the ones I know best."

" **Well don't miss me too much. I must go. Call me when you can okay?"**

"Sure Alec. Love you."

" **Love you too, Angel."**

With that, he hung up and I slid my phone back into my pocket. I settled on the chair in the corner of the twins' room and started reading the book I had with me.

I put my book down when Emma started stirring. I gave Emma a pair of blue, rose patterned leggings, a matching blue top and a pair of black trainers. I gently shook Evie awake and handed her a rose red dress with black tights and red ballet flats. I took their hands and brought them downstairs into the kitchen and handed them a cup of human blood each. Just as they finished their drinks, I felt my mental shield wrap itself around an approaching figure. The only person, other than my friends who were already here and covered, that my shield automatically wrapped itself around was my other sister, Vicky.

I picked up the twins and motioned for my brother and sister to follow. I walked outside, and the others came out with them. We waited for exactly two minutes before Vicky burst through the trees. The Cullens growled and pounced at her. I quickly put my shield around her before the Cullens could reach her.

"Izzy. How are you?" Vicky asked, as if nothing had happened, walking towards me. I laughed at the faces of the Cullens.

"Apart from the fact I'm here? Great!" I answered. "You know where I would rather be though." Vicky nodded and her gazed shifted to the children in my arms.

"Who are these? I never knew you had children, Izzy," Vicky asked.

"This is Evie and Emma. And they're not my children. They were birthed by that idiot I kept complaining about in high school," I said. She smiled at them kindly then looked back up at me.

"Sarah Stanley. I remember. You always went on and on about how she was a self-centred idiot that was obsessed with how she looked." I nodded at her words. "Who's the father? Oh wait, never mind. Must be the imbecile that cares about no one's wellbeing and only his family."

"You got that right. He really is an idiot." I said, nodding vigorously. I heard Tinkerbelle gasp. "What now Tinkerbelle?" Alice growled at that name but answered my question.

"I got the date wrong! The Volturi are coming in a week!" She started panicking and I rolled my eyes at her hyperventilating.

"Then we better start preparing, we may need to fight. My children will not be harmed. Come here, Emmeline, Evangeline," Eddie said. Evie and Emma just clutched me closer and shook their heads. Eddie shrugged and led everyone outside where Jasper started training the others, so they could fight. I didn't join in, instead, opting to sit on the step with Emma curled into my side and Evie laying on the step beside me with her head in my lap, I stroked my fingers through her hair. I watched as Vicky sparred against Eddie, Leah against Rosalie and Seth against Alice. Vicky had Eddie pinned in seconds and Leah and Seth had Rosalie and Alice pinned in minutes. Jasper seemed impressed by their fighting skills. They were good, but of course they were, the Volturi trained them in combat.

"Jasper!" I called. The person in question looked over to me. "I'll spar against you." I smirked as I said this.

"Come on then," Jasper answered. I got up and made Leah stay with the twins. I walked to the middle of the clearing we were in. Everyone had wandered to the edge to watch and I felt the anticipation of a good fight curling in my stomach. I got into a defensive crouch and started circling my opponent.

"No gifts, no limb removal," I said.

"Deal."

As I was circling Jasper. I could see Jaspers eyes watching my every move, so I charged at him moving to the left but at the last second switched to the right and swiped at his legs. He fell but jumped up immediately. I leapt back and began to move around him, circling, assessing his weaknesses. I made no attempt to move forward or attack and I could see Jasper getting impatient. He lunged at me and I efficiently dodged his attack and jumped behind him. Hitting him in the back. He turned and pinned me before I could react. He got a bit cocky and I saw an opening. I pushed my arms into his chest and he flung upwards, off me. I leapt up and before he landed on the ground, I pinned him beneath me. I didn't move or show any emotion on my face. I stayed there for a few seconds. I leapt up and got off him.

"I win!" I walked away with most of the vampires staring after me with wide eyes and some had open mouths. Most having never heard of a time when Major Jasper Whitlock had been beaten in a fight. I took Emma and Evie inside, so they can have some blood.

* * *

 **Isabella POV**

The night before the Volturi were due to come, we were in the forest near the clearing. A bonfire was set up and logs were placed around it in a circle. We sat on the logs and traded stories of their past. I was in a tent with Evie and Emma curled up in my lap. I was gently rocking them back and forth in a steady rhythm to help calm them down. I sang quietly to them and they soon fell asleep in my arms. I eased them of me, laid them next to each other in the sleeping bag and went to join the others by the fire.

We traded stories back and forth the whole night and when the twins started stirring, I went back to the tent to get them dressed and ready for the day. Emma wore black skinny jeans, a lightning blue high neck top and a pair of converses. Evie dressed in matching black skinny jeans, a midnight blue high neck top and a pair of black boots.

We stood in the clearing. Waiting for the arrival of the Volturi. Edward, Sarah, Evie and Emma stood near the front. Evie and Emma looked terrified of their parents as Eddie held Evie's hand tightly and Sarah held Emma's just as tight. Carlisle stood the furthest forward with Esme, Rosalie and Emmett behind him in a line. The rest of the vampires were scattered around the clearing. I was near the middle left.

I heard feet skittering over leaves. I closed my eyes briefly and took in the sound of the slight breeze rustling the leaves, the sound of shallow breathes. I loved the sheer peace of the forest in Forks, but I preferred my home back in Volterra. When I opened my eyes again, the rest of my family were just entering the other side of the clearing. I scanned the crowd of black and grey cloaks, pausing when I reached Jane and smiled at her when she caught my eye. A tiny smile graced her lips quickly before she put a bored look back on her face. My eyes continued until I saw Alec, as beautiful as ever. My smile grew when he smiled back at me before looking at the Cullens quickly before someone noticed our exchange.

The Volturi, not including me, stopped 100 ft away from us. Carlisle stepped forward and spoke to Aro.

"Aro, my old friend." I rolled my eyes. They weren't friends.

"You may say that Carlisle. However, they seem out of place for the battalion you seem to have assembled to kill me."

"You have all but to my hand to see that was never my intent," Carlisle said, holding his hand out, palm faced upwards.

' _It certainly seems like it'_ I thought.

"I don't understand how your intent could possibly matter at this moment in time, in the face of what you have done."

"None of us has committed a crime worth punishing, I assure you." I had to hold in a laugh.

"But you have Carlisle. We see the children," Aro said.

"They are not immortal. Hear their heartbeats. Just take my hand and I will prove it to you."

"As much as I would like to, I will have the story from someone more central. Edward, as you and your mate seem to have a firm grip on the children, I suggest you are involved. Will you share your memories with me and give me the full story?" Edward let go of Evie's hand and started towards Aro. When Edward reached him, Aro took his hand and had the full story from his mind.

"I would like to meet them."

"We shall meet in middle ground," Edward stated firmly. I held in the warning growl that threatened to break through my lips. Aro nodded and started walking with Edward. Some of the guard started fidgeting, unwilling to let Aro walk alone towards the Cullens. Edward picked up on this and said, "Maybe you should bring a few guards." He turned towards Sarah. "Sarah, bring the twins, and a few… friends."

Sarah swept her eyes across us all and said quietly, "Isabella, Emmett, Jasper." I walked towards Sarah and when I got close enough, I picked up Evie and took Emma's hand from Sarah. She started protesting.

"No. They are clearly scared of you. Leave them alone, I will take them," I said sharply. She didn't dare argue with the tone of my voice and the dark look I sent her way. I walked toward Aro, who watched the exchange with curious eyes. I caught his eye and shook my head slightly. He could ask questions later. As I reached Aro, he looked at Emma first and held his hand out. Emma looked at me and I gave an encouraging nod and smile, and she placed her hand in his. I watched as emotions flitted across his face quickly before settling into a calm mask. Once he let go of her hand, Emma reached up at me and I picked her up. She hid her face behind my hair, which I had flowing down my back, and clung to me tightly. Aro then held his hand out to Evie and she placed her warm hand into hid cool one with a slight hesitation. After seeing her memories, Evie placed her head in the crook of my neck. I walked back to the Cullens side and stood my ground. I waved Leah and Seth over and handed Evie to Leah and Emma to Seth. Edward was now facing the Brothers, standing next to Carlisle. I stalked behind them and after a tense silence I spoke.

"You have committed multiple crimes Edward. You know that. And you, Carlisle, should know better, as coven leader, then to let him commit those crimes." Edward and Carlisle whipped round and stared. "Did you really think that I would come and help you for no reason other than you were my old family? I am part of the Volturi and it's time you, Edward, are sentenced for your crimes." As I talked, I saw the Volturi form a tight circle surrounding us. I watched as Felix and Demetri put the Cullens and the twins in the circle as well and Alec disable their ability to walk. Evie was just standing there, clutching Emma tightly. They looked terrified and I walked up to them and took them a few metres away from the rest of the Cullens. I talked to them quietly and paid half attention to the trial Eddie and Carlisle were facing and half attention to the children in front of me.

"Edward Cullen, you are charged of telling two humans of our existence, leaving one alone where she could have told of our existence. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty," he replied in a snide voice.

"Let's ask around. Isabella?" I didn't turn and just called my answer over my shoulder.

"Guilty."

"Jane?"

"Guilty."

"Marcus?"

"Guilty."

"Caius?"

"Guilty."

"It is settled. Edward Cullen you are hereby sentenced to death for the exposure of our kind to two different humans and failing to change one." I watched with no regret as Jane used her power on him and Alec set him on fire. After the fire had died down, Marcus filled a jar with his ashes and handed it to Carlisle.

"I leave these in your possession, Carlisle. Do what you please with them," Marcus said.

"What shall happen to the rest of the Olympic Coven? You are not allowed to stay together any longer," Aro asked. There was silence for a few minutes. Rosalie spoke up.

"Emmett and I are going to travel." Aro nodded his approval. Alice spoke up next.

"Jasper, Sarah and I have been offered a place in the Denali coven."

"Emmeline, Evangeline, come here. Come to Momma," Sarah's high-pitched voice filled the clearing and I was tempted to cover my ears. Evie spoke up.

"No, and its Evie and Emma."

"Evangeline. Come here _now_ ," Sarah demanded.

"No," Emma spoke this time, determination in her voice.

"Evangeline! Emmeline!" Sarah's warning tone had me growling lowly.

"NO! We won't go with you. You have never cared for us. The only people you cared about, were the Cullens: Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward. Always them never us. Izzy has cared about us more than you in a week than you have in three months. She is our mother, not you." I was touched that they thought of me as their mother. Sarah looked as if she was trying not to cry. I scoffed silently.

'If you loved your children then you should have cared for them and not starved them nearly to death.' I thought. Evie looked at me and held her arms up, silently asking to be held. I picked her up and put her on my left hip and carried Emma on my right. Aro spoke.

"Well, now that that's sorted. Guards, we leave in 15 minutes. Any new coven changes will be reported to a member of the guard." He turned and walked away. The Cullens' witnesses dispersed and started heading on their way. Alec came up to me and I put the twins down. They ran up to Leah and kept asking for a piggyback ride. I looked at Alec he pulled me into a loving embrace. I kissed him passionately.


End file.
